Gaiety
by lybra323
Summary: A series of detailing snapshots. AU, gojyohakkai. a happier alternate reality where they're just normal guys.
1. the one with the bus

A/N: This was inspired by a scene I witnessed on my way home on the bus. Coincidentally the shorter guy I saw had silver jewelry on his left ear too.

What had caught her eye about the two guys were their assets, which definitely put them in the "good-looking and drool-worthy" category. The slightly shorter guy had climbed into the bus first, and he had settled in the seat in front of her. The other guy followed and flopped into the same seat, happily landing on and practically squashing his friend as he laughed lightly.

The first guy was a brunette with a floppy fringe and had emerald eyes, with several silvery metallic piercings on his left ear. The taller by a tad guy had shocking red long hair with two long spiked, gelled strands, crimson eyes, and was tanner and broader than the first guys. _Kids these days_, she mused, _going crazy with the hair dye jobs and what's with the recent trend, coloured contact lens?_ Change the colour of your pupils. When by default of their race they should have raven hair and ebony eyes. Though it amused her to see such striking features.

She had been ruminating while on her way home at the end of a long day, but was jolted out of her reverie by the appearance of the guys. They looked younger than her, perhaps in their mid teens and carried the slightly gawky awkwardness of teenage boys who'd shot up too fast all of a sudden and didn't know quite what to do with gangly limbs and advantaged statuesque. For they were tall; she could see that as they came down the aisle.

Still it was obvious that the second guy was a charmer; he projected an air of easy confidence and carried himself with attitude, seemingly rather at ease with his body, eyes laughing and just a hint of a smirk waiting to break out. She'll bet he was a heartbreaker, leaving a trail of discarded love letters and shards of broken hearts in his wake. He wore the "I know I'm hot, and you know it too" look on top of leather jacket, white tank top and tight black jeans. She wondered what sports he did, with that toned, muscular physique, tanned skin and athletic, imposing gait.

The other guy seemed more genteel, carrying himself with more poise and gracefulness. She guessed in a few years' time when he was more comfortable with his body he would be a figure of grace and elegance, none of that awkwardness or clumsiness. He gave the impression of a cat, stretching itself out lazily in the sun and curling back smoothly. Erudite, she decided. Combined with his pale skin, slender fingers and pair of glasses perch on top his nose, he looked the part of a bookworm, a highly studious guy clad in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

Strange bedfellows, really. The odd couple.

The guys readjusted themselves so that the redhead was no longer crushing the brunette, although she couldn't help but notice that it seemed they were still closer physically than need be within the constrains of the bus seat and was it her imagination or did the redhead seem to be snuggling just the slightest bit to his friend?

The redhead glanced at his friend, grinning, "Hey, 'kai, where you wanna go for dinner?"

The brunette, kai, had his earphones plugged in (she saw the cross of black wires across his equally pale nape) and didn't seem to catch it. "I beg your pardon, I didn't catch that…?"

The redhead's grin widened, mischief creeping into his smile. Then without missing a beat, he leaned into his friend so that his nose was almost in kai's hair, casually lifted a lock of brown hair near his ear, pulled the earphone out with his other hand, and whispered something into his ear; she didn't catch it. Then he made a small biting motion, as though wanting to run his teeth along his friend's ear before letting go of his hair and leaning back onto the seat, smug as a Cheshire cat.

The brunette blushed faintly as he murmured an apology and gave some suggestions for dinner, pulling the other earphone out at the same time. After which the redhead leaned his head against the brunette's head so that their heads were touching side by side, and the redhead slung his arm casually across the other's shoulder, both of them murmuring furiously, punctuated by a few snorts and chuckles.

A few minutes had passed when the brunette pulled something out of his back pocket. She didn't see what it was, but both of them seemed to be pouring intently over it. The redhead gestured at it with his free hand and she heard him laughing at it. Then quick as flash the brunette whacked the redhead lightly on the forehead with whatever he was holding, just enough to tease but not hurt. They broke apart, the redhead with a look of mock hurt and pain as he rubbed his head, and it was the brunette's turn to smile with impish satisfaction.

"Ow! That hurts ok?" Mock scowl.

"That'll teach you not to ridicule my picture." Smoothly wicked grin.

"Hmpf. You're so evil." Scowl slowly turning into roguish smirk. "But I'll get you for that, muhaha…"

"Wait, this is unfair, you started it, argh, no!"

At this point the redhead lunged for the brunette's hair, while the latter tried desperately to bat his hands away. They ended up tussling with hands and hair within narrow constrains for a bit, roughhousing like typical playful teenage boys, yet the sexual tension underlying it was undeniable.

Finally the redhead caught the brunette's hands and panted, "Ok, ok, truce, please?"

"Very well. I'll spare you this time." A bright upward curvature apparent on both faces.

The redhead lowered their hands, but still holding onto his friend's hands. The brunette snuggled closer to their original position and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder. She caught drifts of murmurs from them all the way till the bus arrived at her stop.

They didn't see her, too absorbed in each other, but she was beaming at them as she slowly climbed down the bus. The bus sped off, carrying the two lovers to their sunset.

She sighed_. They're almost too sweet for words, really._


	2. the one on the roof

He heard knocking. Vaguely.

_Hmmm dream….?_

More knocking, more persistent now.

Resisting the pull of dreamland and fighting to gain consciousness, he forced his eyes open.

There it was. And it was still going on. And it sounded urgent.

He quickly sat up and swung himself off the bed, groping blindly for his glasses at the same time. Striding across the room, he managed to get his glasses on his nose just as he pulled the door open. It wasn't the first time.

"Gojyo."

"Kai. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course. Come on in."

His friend dropped the knapsack slung over his shoulder onto the floor as he flipped the light switch on. He was temporarily blinded by the glare and winced while his eyes tried to adjust to the light, sighing inwardly at the sight of his friend, here, again. He checked the clock. 3.12am.

He walked over to his bed where Gojyo had already settled on and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

A pause, then Gojyo replied softly. "Dad and Mum were fighting again."

He waited patiently for his friend to continue.

"Only it was much worse today…I was woken up when they started smashing things. On top of the usual screaming and cursing. It sounded really bad."

He looked at Gojyo with concern, but his friend was staring intensely at the floor, as though trying to decipher the lines on it.

"I tried to ignore it, but it sounded like they were trying to demolish the house. So I crept out the back door and came here."

He placed a hand on Gojyo's shoulder but he didn't seem to feel it.

"Well. Looks like we'll be eating off disposables since I don't think there's any glassware left. At least I remembered to lock my bedroom door before I left." A wry smile, a front of false bravado.

"Guess I'll have to bother you tonight then."

"It's no problem at all, Gojyo. You know you can always come over."

"Right." Gojyo drew in a shaky breath, finally turned to look at him and chuckled. "You look so dazed, sleepyhead."

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Resigned sigh. "Yeah. I'll be. Nothing new here."

He's still worried for his friend, but Gojyo cut him off with a "You should go back to sleep. We have an early class tomorrow." He demured, because he knows Gojyo doesn't like to be babied.

They crawled into his bed, it's a little cramped but it's okay. Gojyo will still be able to get some sleep before morning. He switched off the light, removed his glasses and pulled his blanket over the both of them.

"Goodnight, kai."

"Goodnight. Although technically it is morning now. " This raises a slight chuckle from Gojyo and it makes him feel better.

* * *

"Still can't sleep?"

"Whoa, I thought you were asleep. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't fall asleep again either."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine, really."

"…"

"Just felt too wide awake after all that slinking about and the bus ride. Don't feel sleepy anymore."

"If we both can't sleep, let's go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I have an idea if you're willing to follow me?"

"Ok. Staring at your ceiling isn't helping anyway."

They moved silently down the corridor while Gojyo joked about how he's had enough of creeping about for one night as he led the way to the stairs. Up one flight of stairs, their footsteps thundering in the echo and silence of the night.

"Erm, kai, this door has a "No entry except authorized personnel" sign."

"Yes, it does."

"And it's locked as well."

"I can see that, Gojyo."

"So why are we…Hakkai!"

For he'd started picking the lock, a skill he'd picked up with ease some time ago. It was coincidence that he'd found the door while desperately seeking a quiet place to study due to the fact that his neighbour had a fondness for earth-shattering rock music at full volume. He'd chanced upon the door, applied his skill to the flimsy lock and found it gave way easily enough. He kept this knowledge to himself so he would have a private, secret hideout to retreat to whenever needed.

The lock loosened easily and he pushed the door open with a little flourish and a "Ta-da!", unable to suppress a grin in the dark, wishing he could see what must be a look of total shock on Gojyo's face, eyes round and mouth agape.

"After you," he gestured for Gojyo to step through the doorway, the latter still rendered speechless. He followed through and shut the door gently behind him.

Finding his voice finally, Gojyo whispered, "My god, kai! Where did you learn that? And all this time I thought you were completely law-abiding and such a model student! You amaze me…"

Laughing, he replied lightly, "Well Gojyo, I guess there's still stuff you don't know about me. And you can talk normally, the sound doesn't travel well from here.'

"What is this place? The rooftop?"

"Yes, this is above the block, so you can see the sky and stars from here. If you noticed, there's a low wall surrounding the whole area. We aren't supposed to be here for safety reasons of course, but as long as you be careful…" he shrugged and Gojyo laughed. Now that their eyes are adjusted to the dark, he can see his friend's feature more clearly.

Gojyo strolled over to the wall and sat on it, his legs dangling off the side of the building. Always the daredevil, he thinks, amused. Gojyo turned around and called out, "Come on kai."

He smiled, walking over to his friend and swinging his legs over the side too. It is an exhilarating feeling, the wind in his hair and nothing beneath his legs, but the sight of his friend looking moody and lost in thought brings him crashing back to earth.

"Hey…"

"It's okay, kai. I'm fine. Don't have to comfort me. I'm good."

_No you're not_, he thinks, looking at the somber figure, so vastly different from the suave and cocky public persona that was his shield, so honest and open for once.

Gojyo smiled at him and he returns the gesture; words are so useless in a time like this.

As they sit quietly and look at the same night sky, they both understood all that's unsaid. There's companionship, and it will suffice for now.

The stars continue to twinkle.

(Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, greatly appreciated : ) )


	3. the one with the fight part 1

The silence in the library crumbled like a soft cookie when the redhead stomped over to the brunette seated at the next table. Her auditory senses had been violently assaulted, as had all the other students studying in the quiet area, and numerous heads popped up behind respective books, like groundhogs drawn out by the sun, eyes glued to the striking figure leaving behind a trail of shattered silence in his wake. She frowned. He was too surly, surely. The brunette, however, made a show of ignoring him and pointedly buried his nose even deeper in a sizeable pile of material, she noticed.

The stage was set, and all were waiting for the show.

The redhead came to a stop in front of brunette, boring a hole into him. Brunette gave no indication of having noticed the hulking presence, languidly flipping another page. Redhead slapped both palms on the table, leaning forward aggressively towards the brunette. She winced at the sound. It sounded painful. Brunette picked up a pen and calmly wrote a few words. Red frowned.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

Only then did brunette finally lift his head, slowly, pushing glasses up his nose. He twisted his lips into some semblance of a smile. "Hi Gojyo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, studying, of course. It should be perfectly obvious."

Red sighed. "You just marched off after lunch, I had such a hard time finding you. Why are you hiding here?"

"Why would you think that, Gojyo?" She shivers inwardly at the steely glint in his darkening emerald eyes.

"Tell me what's going on, don't shut off from me!" Red's voice has gone up a notch and his face is flushed.

Emerald eyes narrowed, the perfect phony smile never faltering. "Please, keep your voice down. This is a library."

"None of that crap, Kai!"

"If you don't mind, I have to get back to studying. You should leave, you're disturbing the other students." It's a tone that can cut through ice, which would soon be forming if the temperature dips any lower. Not that anyone's still studying or making a pretense of it. They have everybody's undivided attention.

Red set his jaw. "No. I'm not leaving till you talk to me."

Brunette didn't bother to reply. They stay there, glaring at each other for a few tense moments.

Red gave up first, looking away before turning his head back and pleading, "Please, just tell me what happened."

Brunette sighed. "You just don't give up, do you."

"I just want to know what's eating you."

There's a pregnant pause, before the brunette finally relents. "Alright. But not here."

In a flash red jumped over the table, toppling a pile in the process. He grabbed brunette's arm, and drags him past the tables and out of the library.

In the sudden emptiness there is a collective release of breath nobody was aware they were holding. The hold over the students was broken and everyone returns to their studying, losing interest. She breaths a sigh of relief, and allows the books to reclaim her.

Still, she can't help wondering what'll happen next.


	4. the one with the fight part 2

A/N: This is the continuation to the previous part. I'm sorry if it came out a bit too sappy and dramatic, but it's actually based on some real life event. Enjoy. Thanks going out to everyone who read this, hope some of you did find the series palatable.

She's lurking behind the library because there she'll be hidden and she can smoke in peace from the teachers. Leaning against one of the pillars, she takes another drag. That's when she hears a smattering of footsteps; scuffles. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a redhead dragging a brunette by his arm, the latter looking resigned and making no attempt to free himself, following limply. They don't seem to have seen her and start conversing.

"Now. What's wrong?"

A soft sigh. "It's nothing."

"'Nothing'! Don't 'nothing' me! It's obviously something."

"…"

"Was it about lunch? You were fine before that."

"…"

"It is, isn't it? You're pissed by something that happened during lunch."

"Well."

"Did I do anything…what did I do…oh. Because I was talking to Zo?"

"Technically, you were pawing him and drooling all over him."

"What!" She hears a long, drawn-out groan. "Kai. You don't think I was serious do you."

"…"

"Okay. Obviously you do. Look. It was a only a joke. I was just teasing him."

"So you say."

"I swear, I was just trying to get a rise out of him. Besides I'm not interested in him at all. Not everyone prefers blondes you know."

"."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Bad joke. I didn't mean it. That didn't mean anything at all."

"Really."

"You have to believe me, I'm telling the truth."

"Are you."

"Kai." He sounds deathly serious and it comes out almost as a low growl now. "Kai, there is no other guy except you."

There's something thick and heavy hanging in the air like molasses and it affects even her. She focuses on them and sees the redhead looking tenderly at the brunette, and the brunette looking carefully at the floor. The redhead reaches out for and holds the latter's hand. The brunette looks as though he might resist, but he doesn't.

"Please don't be jealous, 'cause there's nothing to be jealous about."

"I don't like..."

"I know…"

"It's just…"

"I'm sorry."

"I…"

"Don't be…"

Silence.

"You don't have to worry. I'm in for the long haul. I'm not leaving."

Then, slowly, painfully, "There's always the fear it's too good to last."

"Oh god. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that it would make you so uncomfortable."

There's something so softly whispered she doesn't catch it.

"Hakkai. Look at me." The redhead tilts the brunette's chin up until crimson is locked onto emerald. They don't speak for some time.

"I don't know how to convince you. You're a great guy. I probably don't deserve you and I'm lucky I got to meet you. I wouldn't throw this away for the world okay? I want it to work."

'Gojyo…"

"And, ok, I need you more than you need me. So please don't shut yourself off from me. It'll kill me if you just walk out on us."

At this point her cigarette burns to the stub and she drops it lightly onto the ground, tiptoeing out the other end of the corridor, giving them their privacy. They're probably at the 'kiss and make up' part now, and she doesn't need to see that. Especially the 'kiss' part which would involve lips, tongue and maybe even teeth. She's heard enough.

Some minutes later.

"Though if I catch you making eyes at another guy again, I'm afraid I shall have to kill you, much as it is a pity to sacrifice your good looks."

_Gulp_. "No, don't worry, it'll never happen again, I promise, I swear…"

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me again."

And he did. It was better to let his tongue speak for him, he didn't trust his brain right now.


	5. the one where they met

A/N: thanks to everyone who read this!

It's only the 4th week of school, but the History teacher has decided they need a history test. "To refresh your memory," she cackled evilly. So nobody was too upset when she was taken by a spell of dizziness and had to retire to the teacher's lounge for a rest, threatening them with "something worse than mortal death" if they ran amok in her absence and instructing them to finish their tests quietly, "no cheating", and to leave it on her table after they're done. "They'll be counted, so don't play a fool," was her parting shot.

The class was generally well-behaved and quiet, working on the test. It didn't include Loki and his gang, who were the typical troublemakers in every class. The ones you'll find in every class. There will be a couple of them. Disdainful of studies, teachers, other students, school, everything. Arrogant and egoistic. No regard for anyone, out to make life difficult for everyone. They'll be the ones retained at the end of the school year.

It was to nobody's surprise that when the teacher had barely closed the door behind her, they had let out a great whoop and started jumping around on tables and chairs, hooting and jeering. There were only 3 of them, but could they make some noise.

Some people gritted their teeth, some pretended not to see anything, some sighed in resignation. Still they went on, reckless and smug. For they were notorious for never saying no to a fight, always ganging up and fighting dirty, and with enough brawn to be a threat, a threat you avoided if you wanted exactly 206 bones, no more and no less or if you treasured every single drop of your blood.

The minutes ticked by. Some wished a teacher would chance by and discipline them, but no savior appeared.

A guy seated near the front of the class, the smart one who would always top the class suddenly pushed his chair back with some force, turned around and addressed them, a light plastic smile gracing his lips. "Don't let me disturb you, but some of us actually prefer the peace and quiet, and we'll be grateful if you would be so kind as to grant us that."

The sardonic nature of his tone and bite underneath was unmistakable, even to thick-headed delinquents. They stopped immediately, and marched as one up to him.

"You," one of the henchmen sneered, "Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare, merely a suggestion for your consideration." The smile was wider, showing teeth now, and all the more colder.

One of the guys glared at him, "Don't you try to be funny. We'll show you what happens to guys like you, pretending to be all high and mighty."

"Oh," a raised eyebrow, "really."

One of the guys shoved him, he stumbled, the class held its collective breath, a few girls squealed quietly, then the redhead long-haired guy who was always seated in the last row, often dozing off in class but doing no worse than that, stood up and strolled to the front of the class.

The redhead spread his palms open, facing upwards, and mocked, "Hey, no need to get rough here."

One of the goons turned to him, hissed, "It's none of your business, so why don't you get lost, moron?" and poked him for good measure, while green eyes flashed dark and dangerous.

The redhead narrowed his eyes and chided, shaking a finger at him. "Now, now, boys, that's just getting nasty." He smirked. "And we all know what happens to guys who don't play nice."

In unbelievable mirror unison, they punched the lights out of the 2 swaggering idiots, so swift and sharp that they never saw it coming. The remaining guy took one look at his fallen comrades, and scooted back to his seat meekly without a word.

The first guy turned to the redhead, "Not that I didn't appreciate your help, but I could've handled them all by myself."

The redhead grinned. "I know. That was a really powerful punch there. But I've been wanting to do that for some time, just needed an excuse. They really get on my nerves. That felt really good, you know?"

The brunette relaxed and allowed a real smile. "It did, certainly, I must admit."

"Some people just don't know when to quit."

"Indeed."

"You're Hakkai, aren't you? Gojyo."

"Nice to meet you, Gojyo."

The redhead who would become football captain and most desired heartthrob in school gave him a wink, tossed his hair back and ambled back to his seat. The brunette, the future valedictorian, sat down slowly, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Future juniors would wonder how such polar opposites would become best friends. What did they see in each other, such a clash of personalities, interests, and characterizations. Why the school jock would want to spend his time with a nerd who spent his free time in laboratories and libraries, when he could have the company of any cheerleader. What the academic intellectual would see in a companion who would get lost in a library and didn't know the difference between emancipation and emaciation.

But of course they weren't there, at the very first meeting, and there's something to be said about fighting their very first fight in the school year together. You don't go through that without forming some sort of bond or becoming friends, and that's exactly what happened to them.

It didn't take long for people to see them seated at the same table during lunchtime in the cafeteria, the redhead, gesturing and enthusiastic when launching into a tale, eating gustily at the same time while the brunette, always with piles of books, would look on indulgently at his lunch partner and generally just nod and smile as he listened, sometimes adding a comment or two, nibbling at his food and sipping coffee.

They didn't start holding hands in public till much later, though the redhead did make use of every opportunity to drape his arm around the brunette's shoulder, and the latter didn't look too unhappy at that. By then nobody was surprised or shocked. They were such nice and friendly guys in their own ways, really.

Besides, by then word of their first fight had spread, and a subsequent lack of tolerance for nonsense earned them a well deserved reputation that only the truly foolish would dare try to test out. What's that phrase, don't judge a book by its cover.


	6. the one with a song

_"We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything or anyone_

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_I just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all"_

If anyone walked past the almost empty school at sunset that day they'll see a redhead lying on the steps, blissfully plugged into earphones, eyes closed and enjoying whatever he was hearing, lost in his own world.

They wouldn't know what he was hearing though, nor what thoughts were streaming through his head because of what he was hearing. He wouldn't let anyone know either.

* * *

By a certain point it wasn't a secret at all, and people could tell, could see it coming a long way back. 

There were people who frowned, who objected, but Gojyo didn't care. He was past all that.

Besides, they had a Reputation, one they had earned. If people refused to leave them alone, well, they soon learnt why it was better to leave them alone. Much better for their own well-being.

On the flip side, he was pretty popular and well-liked in school, so most people didn't have a problem with him generally.

Still, sometimes people are just annoyingly intolerant, just narrow-minded and prejudiced.

That afternoon, Gojyo had extra practice after school so he didn't accompany Hakkai to the chemistry laboratory as usual, whining loudly as Hakkai dragged him, both of them knowing he'll rather be there than anywhere else. When Hakkai arrived the new transfer student in his chemistry class was working there as well. As they started working on their respective benches the new guy seemed to have some issue with Hakkai, tossing him hostile glances and curling his lip.

Hakkai kept smiling, maintaining his composure. The guy sneered.

The smile never wavered even when the guy caught his eye, glared at him and spewed a few choice curses, involving several f-words, giving him the finger at the same time.

The news soon spread that a new transfer student had been sent to the hospital for what would turn out to be an extended stay with broken ribs due to an 'unfortunate mishap involving chemistry apparatus'. Perhaps he was new and wasn't familiar with the usage of the equipment there.

All very sad and such a pity, he was so careless, as Hakkai recounted the incident to Gojyo while they were

sitting on the steps after school, after his practice was over, smiling politely and very brightly, eyes smiling. Maybe he'll be more _careful _in future, he mused aloud, dusk casting long lazy shadows around them. One wouldn't wish to see a repeat of such an _accident_. Gojyo nodded and traced little patterns mindlessly on Hakkai's open, smooth palm lying seemingly harmlessly on his lap, feeling the callus on his third finger- writer's callus, from using a pen too much- part of him wanting to beat the guy up a second time for insulting and hurting his friend, the other part shivering slightly at that Look, a Look he never wanted to see directed at him. One never wanted to be on Hakkai's blacklist.

Then Hakkai curled his other hand around Gojyo's nape, and pulled him in for a long, deep, hard kiss, gripping his hand tightly. When they parted Gojyo thought he could see stars blinking. Hakkai had been behaving more weirdly than usual after the incident and he'd known him well enough to know that the name-calling had gotten to the brunette after all, even if he tried to pretend otherwise. He decided he would prefer to kick the idiot's ass, hard, hopefully to next week, if he could.

Instead, he settled for stretching his body out and lying down on the steps, pulling Hakkai down with him, hugging him closer to his chest. Hakkai tucked his head under Gojyo's chin and made a little purr of contentment, arms lopping around Gojyo's waist, body moving in feline grace. Gojyo could feel his warmth, his fingers pressing lightly into his skin under the shirt; smell the faint lingering shampoo he used, a smell he'd grown to love. As he rested his chin gently on Hakkai's head, stroking his arm, he sighed.

Lying there, watching the sky burn and blaze in a multitude of colours, vermillion like his hair, he thought back to another similar evening in what seemed like a lifetime ago, (He couldn't really remember what life was like before Hakkai) only with a crucial difference. As the lyrics and melody spooled in his mind, he could almost taste the song, the question on his tongue that day.

_"If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world"_

Hakkai, snuggling against him, said softly, his voice dreamy like a comforting zephyr floating around him and brushing his skin, making it tingle, "It's such a beautiful sunset."

And it was.

A/N: I wanted to add a link to a clip to the video of chasing cars but I don't quite know how to make links work, so if you're interested just search "snow patrol + chasing cars" in youtube.


	7. the one about hands

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this one too, it's finally done! Oh, and I suppose this is obvious by now, but the stories are not in any chronological order. Just to be clear.

It was afternoon, people were filling up the hallway in a frenzied dazzled attempt to flee the classrooms and they were walking along the lockers, on their way to Hakkai's room for a chemistry study session when Hakkai sneakily snaked his hand around Gojyo's. Gojyo spluttered and jerked to a stop but Hakkai only carried on walking, dragging him along very calmly, as though they weren't holding hands in public and people hadn't noticed and were staring at them. He twitched, imagining dozens of eyes boring into him, which made him so uncomfortable that he forcefully pulled out of Hakkai's grip, casually switched his knapsack from his left shoulder to the right, gripping one strap with the hand that had been previously invaded. He kept walking, kept talking loudly, not daring to sneak a glance to his right.

Hakkai opened his room door, Gojyo walked in and threw himself onto the bed, asking, "So. Ready for a study in chemistry?" trying to keep the jovial note in his voice. When the only reply was a chill in the air, he turned around, and saw that Hakkai had crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe which he hadn't taken a step further from after entering the room. His eyes were blank, jaw muscles tense, and stare unflinchingly fixated on Gojyo. Gojyo flinched. This was not a good Look.

"I didn't know you were ashamed of us."

"I'm not!"

"It didn't seem that way."

"Kai, I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Because I'm a guy?"

'Well, even if it was a girl I wouldn't do that"

"May I ask why not?"

"You know me, I'm not that type, I don't do the sappy stuff."

Gojyo could see the question in his eyes –_not even for me? _He didn't know how to answer that and so turned away, muttering "You can't ask me to do that, it's not fair, it's so demeaning…" and hastily shut his mouth, but it was too late, the knife was pushed in to its hilt. He felt icicles literally solidifying in the room in spite of the hum of the radiator when Hakkai replied, voice as steady and even as ever, "I see. Very well then, would you be so kind as to excuse me, I have to study."

Hakkai always sounded composed and calm regardless of how he felt, never allowing emotions to be impulsive, but Gojyo had known the guy well enough to tell one kind of composure from another. This one had a brittle quality like it might break, trying to cover the hurt in it. This was the mask- if voices had masks, Hakkai's certainly did. Hakkai didn't even bother with his reply, simply reaching for the doorknob and throwing the door open.

Words were on the tip of Gojyo's tongue, but he didn't know what to say, didn't know what to feel. He carefully averted his eyes as he walked out, not knowing it was futile; for emerald walls were raised and he'll have no way of getting past them right then. He walked down the hall, trying not to look back, the echoes of his steps and the door closing clashing horribly in his head.

For one week great care was taken to ensure paths were not crossed. Gojyo was torn between wanting to give in just for things to go back to normal, but he didn't have any answers yet, not for those piercing green eyes, nor for himself, and he decided it was better, not to mention easier for him to stay away still. He didn't mind walking to class alone or eating with different groups of people during lunch really. It was good not to have to make frequent detours to the library or laboratory or another locker, he reminded himself. Really.

One afternoon he chanced upon Zo smoking the in hidden area behind the library when he sneaked out to break the same rule. He nodded a greeting and inhaled.

"So what's up with you and Hakkai?"

Gojyo swore inwardly. Took another puff. "Nothing."

Zo snorted. "Tch. You're so stupid I wonder if your skull is just full of water."

He glared at Zo. "What would you know, huh?"

Zo shot back, "The question should be what do YOU know. If you know what's really important. What's just small stuff you shouldn't sweat."

He gritted his teeth. Zo continued, "I have a word for you: compromise, idiot. Make that 2 then."

With that Zo stubbed out his cigarette and stalked off, leaving behind a redhead, who did have a brain, which was currently buzzing wildly.

When the bell rang that day, Gojyo didn't go home straightway but detoured to the café near school he'd visited numerous times with a certain brunette in happier times.

He took their usual booth, scowled when the waiter gave him a _Where's the other guy?_ look and repeated, yes, one coffee, just one, thank you.

He didn't drink the coffee but spent a long time stirring it, watching caffeine swirl as did the thoughts in his head. If he shut his eyes he could almost see Kai opposite him; those green eyes; that smile that actually reached his eyes.

Thoughts of every meeting they've had there racing through his mind like telephone poles from a speeding train.

It didn't really matter to him actually, he decided. Was he so shallow as to care about what others thought of him? Besides, it was an open secret anyway. The thing was Kai needed it, it was important to him.

That was the important thing.

He paid up and left without tasting a sip. Hakkai made better coffee anyway.

The next day he waited near Hakkai's locker before school till Hakkai had gotten his books and was walking to class before he quickly caught up beside him and took his hand. Hakkai spun around in shock at the sudden loss of his hand, green eyes questioning after widening in shock.

Gojyo raised his head, looked at Hakkai fully in the eye for the first time in a week and smiled.

He tightened his hold, interlocked their fingers and tugged to get Hakkai to start walking again. Hakkai glanced at their hands, falling into step with Gojyo, composure back in place, normal again, save for the extra gleam in his eyes.

Things didn't go back to peachy immediately between them, but Gojyo tried best as he could to make up, to reassure. A couple of days later they ended up back in Hakkai's room where Hakkai made coffee for them.

Gojyo drank all of it, catching Hakkai's eye as he did. He lowered his mug, grinning and praising how good it was. Hakkai lingered over his own mug, smiling a little at Gojyo's praise and murmured his thanks. Gojyo walked over to Hakkai, placed both of their mugs down and gently kissed him, tasting the slight bitterness and aroma on both of their lips, tracing his jaw line with a finger.

They parted, Gojyo stepped over to the pot and poured more coffee into his mug. He raised it.

"This is all of your insecurities and fears."

Hakkai raised his eyebrows to match the raised mug.

Gojyo took a sip, smiling. "I drank it, I swallowed it and it's gone. Now you have nothing to worry about."

Hakkai smiled a real smile finally.


	8. the one with the brother

A/N: Well, that was a long break. And I don't think I'll continue with Gaiety any time soon because I'm out of inspiration but I suppose the good thing is that Gaiety is a story that goes on, so it's fine to stop anywhere; you know they'll still be there. . Still, recently I found a few more chapters I had written a long time ago and promptly forgot about, so I'm typing them up and posting the rest here for anyone who's still interested. After these, that'll be the end. Thank you for reading. And I'm not too sure if I got Jien's voice right here, but oh well.

You decide to return home early for summer break this year, which is why you found yourself alone in the empty hollow of a house, remembering that your little brother must be still at school. So you make yourself comfortable and wait for him to come home, imagining the look that'll be on his face when he sees you.

You wonder how he'll look now. The last memory was of a little 12 year old sending you off at the airport alone because your parents were jetting off all over the globe ad nauseam and he was the only family present. As you said goodbye you could see the plea in his eyes, _please don't leave me behind, take me with you, I don't want to be all alone. _You couldn't bear it but you couldn't do anything, couldn't do anything to make his bottom lip stop trembling. So you pretended to be cheerful and ruffled his hair more vigourously than usual, teasing him, telling him not to cry, laughing when he pouted he's not going to cry, he's not a baby, knowing very well if he cried you wouldn't be able to hide the thickness in your voice anymore.

He doesn't cry, tries to be brave, you feel bad about leaving him with your largely non-existent family, but you couldn't take it any longer either. Never a ceasefire in their fights, turning into globe-trotting citizens to avoid each other, him sowing wild seeds everywhere -Gojyo a result of that- her turning into a cold bitch of a businesswoman, sanity not intact when she's not working. They left you to clean up the crumbs of this mess, and much as you love your brother there's a limit as to how much you can take. You're sure no other 18 year old had to sweep up as much shattered glassware as you did.

You worked doubly hard, won a full scholarship to fly to the other end of the country. It's too good a chance to pass up. Besides, you tell yourself, Gojyo needs to learn to be more independent. He's getting too clingy and dependent on you. You're sure he will survive, he will become stronger from it.

You walked through the gates, determined not to look back.

You hear footsteps, 2 sets of voices echoing in the house and the first thing that catches your eye as you stand is the familiar shock of bright red hair as they come into the kitchen.

He notices you, goes still with shock, you pray he isn't still angry with you for everything, including not coming home for Christmas or keeping in touch. He walks slowly over, mouth set, and punches you in the shoulder. He's tall and strong enough that it hurts. You wince. You deserved that, you supposed.

All your fears are allayed a split second later when his face cracks into a full smile and he hugs you furiously.

He calls you a bastard and you call him a squirt, just like old times. He asks you what you're doing here, you reply you want a break and you want to catch up with old friends, none of his business. He smirks happily anyway.

You enquire about your parents. His smile falters, eyes drop to the ground and mutters something about one in the Middle East and the other in some part of Europe. France or Italy. Things are still the same. You joke that he'll have the run of the house then, he better not destroy the place. His smile returns a little, gratefully.

At this point you remember there's a guy with your brother; you turn your attention to him. Gojyo remembers too and introduces him as "Hakkai, my friend from school. Kai, this is my brother Jien." The other guy smiles politely and to your shock, offers a handshake with a "Nice to meet you, Sir. I'm Hakkai."

You shake his hand disbelievingly, telling him to just call you Jien, and study him carefully. He's a brunette, almost as tall as your brother, with piercing emerald eyes. He has self-composure amazing in its rarity among boys his age and carries himself with grace and poise. He isn't very masculine, but he's strong, from his firm grip of a handshake. He's almost pretty, but it would a mistake to call him effeminate. He looks like he can take care of himself, and despite the polite, meek façade, if you look closely beneath the veneer he gives off the aura of a guy you just don't want to mess with. You get a feeling he's not all that he seems.

An enigma.

A damaged kid too. Perhaps it's because due to your unfortunate intimate knowledge of it, but you can detect the pain from such kids. It's not obvious, but you caught a whiff of it and you can bet he didn't have a good childhood. He's inherently not a happy kid, despite what he may portray.

Kind of like your brother.

Hakkai clears his throat politely and your brother jumps in, "Oh yes, Jien, we didn't expect you, but Hakkai's gonna cook dinner anyway. Want to join us? There's plenty of food." and that's when you noticed the guys are carrying bags of groceries. You ask if they went shopping. Your brother rolls his eyes and replies dryly that Hakkai did all the buying and choosing, he was dragged there just to carry the bags.

Hakkai smiles sweetly and remarks that if Gojyo found it too troublesome, he wouldn't cook in future then and Gojyo wouldn't have to go to all this trouble for him. Gojyo cuts in hastily, claiming it's no trouble at all, he'll be more than happy to when Hakkai cooks. He turns to you and persuades, "Hakkai cooks really well, you must try it! Join us for dinner?" and Hakkai's looking at you questioningly too, half bashful and half proud.

You agree, if it's not too much trouble. Hakkai assures it's no problem at all, he'll be more than happy to and proceeds to start the preparation of the food.

You're still skeptical and a bit amazed, wondering if he's for real. You marvel at Hakkai's ability to cook, a task your brother was completely hopeless at, you add slyly. Gojyo retorts that it's not true and he helps Hakkai sometimes when he's cooking, right, and looks to his friend for support. Hakkai chuckles, "Yeah, you help me tremendously…"

Your brother grins triumphantly, but it is soon wiped off.

"…by staying out of the kitchen so I don't have to worry about floods or putting out fires while making sure nothing burns."

You laugh and agree that that's Gojyo for you. The guy in question scowls and complains about the unfairness of ganging up on him. You ruffle his hair again. He grew it out and is apparently quite vain about it too, batting your hand away and warning you not to mess his hair up.

While Hakkai is busy cooking, for real, and you think about how you haven't seen the kitchen being put to actual use for a long time, you catch up with your brother at the kitchen table. You guys exchange news and he keeps up a banter with Hakkai too, mostly trying to rib Hakkai but ending up the victim of Hakkai's counterattacking wit. You find out how they met and became friends. You find out Hakkai is on scholarship and staying in the hostel at school. You find out about the stuff they do in school.

In turn, you tell Gojyo about your roommate, Kou, who's a really great friend, and how much he misses and adores his little sister Lirin. Gojyo looks slightly dejected at that and you're hit by pangs of guilt. You want to tell Gojyo you missed him too, and just because you left for studies doesn't mean you don't care about him anymore. Even if you're terrible at keeping in touch. But you don't know how to find the words, and the air grows thick with silence.

Hakkai chimes in gently, "I guess people miss their families when they are apart, even if they don't express it explicitly. Especially your siblings." You notice Hakkai sounds melancholy in the last part and you know there's probably some back story there; the way he looks lost in thought for a moment before the cover comes up again. You nod, catching your brother's eye, hoping he gets it.

He does, looking at you with eyes intense with love before dropping his gaze. You ruffle his hair again, because it's the way you express affection. This time he doesn't complain. Just smiles at you. It doesn't escape your attention that your brother tosses several adoring glances in Hakkai's direction too.

Dinner is served and you are amazed as soup, salad, and a main course of steak appear; Hakkai reassuring your brother there's dessert too. It's quite a spread, and all the more amazingly considering it came solely from the skilled fingers of one teenage guy.

Everybody digs in, your brother eating in the typical fashion of a teenage guy, Hakkai nibbling and chewing carefully. For soup, your brother's a slurper and Hakkai a sipper. The contrast is especially great when they're seated next to each other.

You taste the food. Hakkai asks with concern, "I do hope the food is to your liking." It's good. Really good. It has restaurant quality with the fuzzy warmth of home-cooked food. It's a gastronomical delight, especially when your last meal was airplane food and you've been living off junk and cafeteria food for the past months. You praise that it's scrumptious. Gojyo grinned between mouthfuls, _I told you so _evident in his eyes, while Hakkai blushes faintly, protests it's nothing much, just a simple meal. But the delight is clear in his eyes, more so when Gojyo asks for second helpings, relishing his cooking.

During the course of the meal it is apparent Gojyo has changed from the last time you saw him. Then, he was a loner, always getting into trouble at school, didn't have any friends, fighting quite a bit, sulky and moping, always hanging around you and pretty unhappy most of the time, including whenever your parents were home, which was more frequent back then.

Now, though, he looks happier, more confident and self-assured, like he is capable of taking care of himself and doesn't need anybody's protection. From what you gather in their conversation, Gojyo is doing better in school, not getting into trouble, and rather popular in fact, with girls having a predilection for him. He no longer appears as though he was just aimlessly wandering through life, getting bullied and always being the underdog and you're proud of him. You're pleasantly surprised to see all the changes. He's struggled through a difficult past and there will always be hard times, but you're glad to see he's coping better, as is his attitude.

No prizes for guessing, then, who's responsible for exerting such an influence over him. It's obvious, from the way he looks at the other guy. A mixture of admiration, adoration, love and camaraderie. The way they are so comfortable around each other, so at ease. They fit together like 2 mismatched halves forming a complete circle. You catch a couple of gazes that pass between them, secret smiles at each other that they share. Little things like how Gojyo rushed over to help Hakkai carry the heavy pot over to the dining table. How Hakkai chided Gojyo for gobbling his food and looked too pleased when Gojyo protested, "but it's so good!"

It occurs to you Hakkai is almost mothering Gojyo and Gojyo is almost too willing for Hakkai to do so. It is understandable when you consider how Gojyo never had a mother, his real one dying early and his stepmother refusing to undertake the task. You tried to bring him up best as you could, but you were more of a brother and a father to him.

The chemistry between them is palpable and you find yourself curiously observing this young man, this guy who has the ability to make your brother's eyes light up. Then you realized your brother has the same effect on him, and how he greets you with polite bland smiles, but keeps his genuine ones for your brother. And whenever your brother talks to him, he lets his façade down and seems that more real, warm and happy. It makes me proud of your brother for some inexplicable reason.

You would never expect your brother to go for a guy, but you have to admit they seem to need, balance and complete each other perfectly. Plus they're happy together. As long as your brother's happy, you're happy for him too.

After dinner Hakkai starts to clear the plates and proceeds to hand wash them. You point out to him there's a dishwasher, but he refuses gently, saying it's better for the plates to be hand washed. Gojyo groans exasperatedly, "Don't bother. I've long given up on trying to persuade him." and miraculously joins Hakkai in the dish washing, drying the dishes that Hakkai washed, working as a pair smoothly. It's clear they've developed a routine in this. It's a miracle your hellishly messy brother would actually volunteer to clean up after himself. You half expected to arrive to a house overflowing with dirty dishes and enough takeout and pizza cartons to start your own recycling centre.

They go up to his room after dinner, Gojyo explaining that Hakkai is staying over since it's the last day of school. You hear quite a bit of noise coming from his room, mostly from Gojyo as you watch tv. After a number of hours you're struck by the absence of noise. Before you retire to bed yourself you decide to check in on them.

You knock on the door, there's no answer. You try the knob and its not locked, so you peer in.

Gojyo's room is clean and neat and everything is in place making you feel you've walked into a display of a bedroom in a furniture store. You grin. Hakkai has quite an influence over your brother, it seems. Otherwise, you know new life forms would have evolved in the room and you wouldn't be able to find your brother once he steps inside, hidden by the piles of piles of piles.

As it is, you see them immediately. Hakkai is leaning against the wall in a sitting position on the bed, asleep, and your brother is sprawled all over the bed, crimson locks spilling across Hakkai's lap, sleeping just as soundly. You can't help noticing how their fingers are interlaced.

You shut the door lightly, smiling just as lightly, thanking Hakkai silently.


	9. the one who fell sick

A/N: Know I've said that was the last, which goes to show life will always make me eat my words. Well, this is a little extra in the same timeline, because I fell sick recently and thought wouldn't it be terribly nice to have someone tend to you. No idea why the first-person voice, not sure how much it works. So much thanks for the reviews, and if you've read this, and it brings a smile to your face, I thank you.

I walked up the path leading to the sprawling mansion on autopilot, a natural route I've covered countless times. It felt weird though to be walking alone, I mused. Well, that will soon be remedied. I rang the doorbell.

I waited. Rang it again, in case the house was so big that the sound was lost within it. Waited some more. Maybe it was a long distance to cover from one end of the house to the other. Waited for any sign of life in the house.

After many beats, I finally heard a muffled, "Coming!" from within the house. I smiled. The door opened.

"Kai. I'm gonna die," accompanied by sniffles, an expression indicating that he was not going to survive much longer, but he stood aside so I could walk in anyway.

"Gojyo, you're such a baby. It's probably just a touch of flu."

"I feel like I'm going to die," he scowled at my grin, "and making a sick person get out of bed and walk all the way downstairs is cruel. And I'm cold."

"Ah, I apologize. Let's get you back into bed, shall we?" I moved his arm around my shoulder, wrapped my other arm around his waist and supported him up the flight of stairs. He leaned into me, groaning heavily about how his head was going to fall off and how he felt like shit.

I maneuvered him into his room, across the room to his bed, carefully sidestepping his stuff strewn all over the carpeting, -haven't I just tidied it last week- and into his bed, tucking him in. He sank into the bed like a dead weight, sighing contentedly and rolling his eyes theatrically, lamented, "Oh doctor can't you do something for me? I'm in so much pain."

I sat down next to him on the bed, placing my hand on his forehead, playing along, "well, you don't feel too hot. Have you eaten anything today?"

"There's nothing to eat in this house. And do I look like I'm in any condition to make anything? Much less walk to the store."

"Point taken. It's a good thing then that I brought some chicken soup along."

His eyes lit up. "Homemade?"

"Yes, which was why I was late coming here."

He gazed longingly at the container then gave me a pleading look. "Feed me? I'm too weak to do it, and you wouldn't want me to die of hunger would you?"

I chuckled. "If you're well enough to walk down by yourself, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of feeding yourself."

He pouted. "You're such a bastard. I'm the patient here, shouldn't I get some TLC so I'll get better faster?"

I pretended to consider his words. "I must say you have a point there. Very well then, after all, the sooner you recover, the sooner I can stop taking care of you and going to all this trouble."

He looked so delighted, like a little boy who'd just been told Christmas was coming early that I had to hide a smile. I was going to anyway. If he slopped soup all over the bed guess who's the one who has to clean it up?

After that was done as well as making him take his medicine, he flopped back into bed. He's such a baby when sick, the cool suave demeanor nowhere in sight, one can't help but want to mother him.

I pulled him upright again against his protests, running my finger along his chin, stubble rough under my touch.

He groaned. "Kai, you aren't thinking of that are you?"

I ignored it. "You haven't shaved yet today?"

"No, I was so sick, I just didn't want to get out of bed, I slept in today. And I was so unsteady; I didn't want to cut myself."

"Fine, I'll do it for you then."

"I want to stay in bed, no…" dragging the last vowel out as I pretended I hadn't heard him at all and deftly pulled him out of the bed and propelled him into the washroom.

I put the lid down and pushed him down onto it. He was still protesting but he wasn't resisting, which I took as my cue to go ahead.

I found his shaving gel, squeezed some into my hand, and rubbed it all over his face, chin, soaping up a nice lather. That shut him up, if only because he didn't want to get shaving cream in his mouth. After a while he couldn't resist it any longer and smirked, "that feels good, it never feels as good when I do it myself, maybe you should shave me everyday."

It was a hard battle to resist 'accidentally' rubbing lather into his mouth. He's sick, I told myself, you don't want to kill him. If he wasn't though, I would have had no hesitation at all. I rinsed my hands instead, picking up the razor.

I turned around, holding up the razor, beaming at him and asking "Are you ready?"

He gave a little start. "Geez, Kai, you're scary. I don't like that glint in your eyes, god, try not to disfigure me please."

"Mm. I'll try my best, if you'll keep your head still."

I leaned over him, held the back of his head with my left hand and brought the razor to his cheek, sliding it down carefully, slowly, making sure I shaved close to his skin without actually cutting it. The whole time I could feel anxious crimson eyes boring holes into my skull, muscles tense under the razor. I paused.

"Gojyo, please relax. I wouldn't cut you, intentionally or otherwise. It'll be easier for me when you're relaxed."

He sighed and closed his eyes. I continued scrapping shaving cream and stubble off his face, stopping once in a while to wash the razor. After a while he started to relax into it and really enjoy it, so much so that he nearly fell asleep. I kissed his nose. His eyes fluttered open, wide and staring at me.

I laughed. "Good, you're not asleep. I'm done, I need to rinse you off now."

"Come over to the sink," he complied. "Bend over."

I could hear the leer in his voice as he shot back, "You're not gonna just take advantage of my position now are you?"

Boys. Even when he's sick, it's never far from his mind.

I added a note of resignation to my voice as I replied, "I just want to wash your face. Now shut your eyes."

He yelped as I brought the cold water to his face, gently cleansing off the foam and stray bits of hair, the other hand holding his long hair back away from his face. I could feel his face now, nice and smooth and no longer bristly. All the better to kiss you with, I thought to myself.

I toweled him dry as he complained about how cold the water was, then silenced him with a trail of kisses along his jaw line and ending on his lips.

"Now, that's better."

He looked very pleased. "Hmm, I guess it was worth getting pulled out of bed then."

I sent him back to bed, noticing that he walked with a rather stiff gait. I climbed into the bed after him, turned him on his stomach and started massaging his back.

"Ah, that's heavenly. How didcha know I was feeling sore?"

"Sore muscles are pretty common when you have the flu. Besides, you were walking so awkwardly."

He murmured sleepily, "I don't mind falling sick again if I can get back rubs."

I rubbed slow circles on his back until his breathing was even, though it was still choked due to his congested nose. Then I climbed out of the bed quietly and tucked him in. A smile crept onto my face as I watched him for a few minutes, peacefully asleep, running my fingers lightly through his hair.

Then it was time to start cleaning up his room again, quietly so as not to wake him up.


End file.
